I'm dense? You're dense!
by Rachel the Icelander
Summary: Suffer, laugh and enjoy as they painstakingly try to stay respectful of each other. A new adventure with their friends and fellow guild members in a classic setting with classic pairings. Less filtered as to be more appropriate for their age and setting to boot (eventual lemons). When will these blockheads realize?
1. 1 Oh God why

"It's so cold!" Lucy proclaimed drunkenly as she paced wobbly down the street, careless of her surroundings. Having just left Levy's and presumably Gajeel's place from a "girl's night in playing games" which turned into "girl's night playing drinking games and strip-poker". She wasn't wearing her own dress, not knowing who's it was, but that wasn't worrying her at the moment. Too drunk to think straight or even bent for that matter. She turned a familiar corner and her mind could only muster an itching need to pass out on her bed, she'd take the couch or even the floor with how she was feeling. Her standards set at the new low of "at least past the door".

Not noticing her window vaguely lit she stationed herself outside the front door and fumbled with her keys, quickly irritated that she could barely muster such simplicities. After dropping her keys due to her fingers going slightly numb from the cold, the door opened.

"Luce. You're drunk." a sleepy salmon-haired man voiced as he stood in the doorframe.

The girls scent had awoken him to find her intoxicated as he was coming to.

"Oh, Natsu!" Lucy exclaimed, shocked at the sudden appearance, then suddenly warm and giddy she bolted into his unsuspecting arms giggling.

"You're home?"

The corner of his mouth turned a little. Hearing her voice it so sweetly as if this was their home together.

"Yeah just wanted to come over and noticed you weren't here." he admitted whilst his nerves tensed slowly as her drunken state never failed to put him on edge, and for good reason too.

"I'm here now..." she breathed softly in his ear giving him goosebumps.

There it is. He thought to himself worried.

Every time she got drunk, at least when he was involved, she'd get all weird and clingy. He didn't really mind but he knew that she wouldn't do this sober. Plus all he heard from her when confronted with their relationship was that they were nothing more than friends. He didn't want to give in to anything that would just make her feel bad, especially if she was drunk.

"Luce?" he paused, pearls of sweat forming at his temple "let's just get you inside…"

She slid her coat on the floor with a plomp and reached out her hands ready to be held. Placing his hand under the blondes knees and holding her up much to her glee he aimed to get her to bed. As much as he'd like to go the extra mile and make her brush her teeth and put on pajamas, the less time she got to tease him the better.

He could feel her cold nose graze his neck as her heavy breaths warmed his skin in contrast making him go pale. The tension and the anxiety of past experiences made him swear he felt each hair strand gray at every breath. Along with her cold little hands softly holding him for support he felt chills to the spine in every way imaginable. Fuck, she was like a dog in heat, he could smell her… wait, was she not wearing underwear? Why on earth not?!

Thankfully it was a short walk into her actual apartment, the seemingly eternal torture. He hung up her coat carefully and made haste to her bed.

"Natsu~" she whispered in his ear and his hair rose as he placed her down trying not to jerk away from the drunk vixen.

"you should sleep Luce" he said not letting himself feel too relieved.

She lay there in a dress that smelled like Erza, hugged her body, covered very little and glistened in a gold glitter hue under the soft window light. Not knowing if she was trying or not but she had a sutury sexyness to her. From the way she laid to her heavy breathing… She was not making it easy on him.

"I'm so cold" she said tiredly and yawned cutely only to open her eyes at him with lust through her eyelashes.

He could not feel more guilty. Blushing furiously he had no idea what to do. He was sure that her sober self would be totally grossed out if she knew his inner thoughts, she just wanted to be friends and here he was complicating things. Not that he really considered why she got like this at all but drew it down to loneliness. Not like she's had much time or room to get a boyfriend, and somehow the thought made him furious. He only felt more guilty now… He didn't own her, she was his favorite person, he hoped he was just being overprotective.

As he stood there having a mental dilemma Lucy just smiled slightly amused with the little consciousness that was ever pulling her to sleep.

After snapping out of it Natsu carefully leaned over to pull the covers over her. As he suspected she tried to grab for him. Weak and way off mark she barely stroked his cheek.

"Come here. " she patted softly on the bed smiling as her ever coming sleep would allow her.

Reluctant he sat on the side of the bed stiff as a board. He somehow couldn't find himself saying no to her.

Curling around him like a cat she started to drift away.

Still but now out of fear of moving to not awaken the small beast, he sat there. As much as he cared about Lucy he did not care for these nights. All the thinking gave him headaches and he didn't truly know anxiety before all this, outside of when she or one of his friends was in danger.

After what felt like hours, thankfully only being about 30 minutes he placed her hands delicately away from his body. Damn his back hurt, he complained to himself as he gingerly stood up. Looking down at Lucy to find the monster replaced by an angel. Nothing looked more pure and sacred. Not that he'd admit to feeling so, but an overwhelming need to protect her was good enough for him.

Exhausted he walked over to the couch and collapsed next to Happy.

_Hi! This is my first go at a story, so feel free to tell me what you think. I'll update once written and take in feed back, but I'll of course try to stick as close as I can to my own writing gut and heart._

_Thank you guys 3_


	2. 2 I said what now?

Whilst shifting to lay on her side she could almost feel her brain move in her skull. God why, she thought to herself truly questioning her state. Having no memory of how she got there, hazy and clearly hung over. She spotted the top of the pinkette's head, assuming he probably had some role in her getting to bed and smiled to herself. She didn't deserve him, truly. Yes he was nowhere near perfect, but he was her favorite person and they had an amazing bond.

She stood up to be greeted by the cold wooden floor and the breezy air, waking her up enough to notice the gorgeous sparkly garment. Who's was it? She speculated just to be hit with headaches that seemed to increase as she attempted to remember… wait… where were her undies! Flustered she went to the bathroom to clean off yesterday's makeup and freshen up grateful that she had only put on bare minimum from not knowing there'd be an occasion for more. She then decided to cook breakfast for her small family, not to mention it was the least she could do.

The smell of bacon didn't take long to gain him consciousness but she planned to make eggs and pancakes too.

He yawned loudly as he stretched with all his might.

"Good morning sleepy head."

"Mornin Luce" he half yawned again in response.

"Watcha cookin?" he blurted despite knowing, it made his mouth water as they spoke.

"A little thank you for taking care of me, not that I remember much to be honest." she sighed disappointed.

"it was nothing" he said standing up more focused on the food at hand, making Lucy giggle.

Happy finally awoke like Natsu did eventually asking her about fish as he often would at the hopes of it getting included. Whilst they chatted she continued with the rest of the food.

The day went by pretty normally. They went to the guild, socialized, looked at potential jobs, ate, natsu fought Grey and after spending all day together went their separate ways.

Later that uneventful day Levy came by with snacks, and after a long chat the conversation steered towards the night before. With Lucy asking about the dress and thus learning she won it in stripping poker but had ended up losing her other clothes in the meantime. She laughed when she heard that Erza had lost her underwear to the game like her, but not to anyone… They just got lost somehow. Then after hours of different drinking games Gajeel came home and broke it up, only as early as 1 in the morning.

"Sooooo?.." Levy paused with a mischievous look. "Did ya do it?" She wiggled her eyebrows.

Lucy almost spat out her drink.

"Excuse me? What do you mean?"

"Damn, was hoping you'd remember at least that, but you're consistent as ever" Levy announced disappointed .

"Last night? No I don't, sorry"

"A real shame too Lu-chan, you really opened up. "

Nervous Lucy responded "What kind of opening up are we talking about?"

"Well for starters you finally admitted you like Natsu" she blurted casually, as if it wasn't the one thing Lucy denied most.

Lucy of course actually spits her drink out this time.

"Wh-Why would I say something like that!" she exclaimed flustered.

"Isn't it true Lu-chan?" she asks semi confused "I see how you look at him."

"He's my best friend! That's all I swear." she defends.

"Lucy… "

Lucy was quiet, and sudden sadness drew over her like a vail.

"He doesn't even see me like that… "

Levy placed her hand on Lucy's knowingly.

"Half the time I don't even think he sees girls that way, least of all me." she half whispered as her eyes got glossy.

Levy reached out her free arm to embrace Lucy.

"What else did I even say?" Lucy questioned after a bit of quiet.

Levy blew sudden air at the cute curiosity.

"You talked on and on about how confusing he was, how guilty you felt and that you wanted to climb him like a mountain" Levy giggled.

"Oh my God… " Lucy exhaled in shame whilst burying her face in her hands.

Levy let out a laugh at her friends enthusiastic groans of embarrassment.

"Who heard me?"

"Anyone that would listen to be honest, and don't worry we're all very sympathetic" she stated as she tried to calm the blonde with back strokes.

"Can you make me disappear, just write invisible on my forehead please?" she pleated groaning.

"Lu-chan.. "

Levy laughed with pity for her friend.


	3. 3 I won't loose!

After night's like that Natsu would usually go train, Jack off or both. He had no problem being normal with her otherwise, though he couldn't say the same when guys flirted with her wich much to his anguish she didn't usually seem to notice or worse she flirted back! But he'd usually just get out of view and get busy with something. If he felt extra petty he'd come to them and play dumb whilst intimidating them.

He lay in his hammock and pondered. He usually didn't let himself think about her this much and in this way, but on days like these it couldn't be helped. On the other hand (literally) he couldn't not think about her if he wanted relief. Which felt good momentarily but the eating guilt only got worse. What a kick to the balls. He can't help it, he thinks to himself, sometimes that body of hers drives him mad… and the way she dresses, as much as he appreciates the view he can't help feel jealous, which makes him feel pathetic. Who is he to tell her what to wear? Plus she obviously loves the attention, although he wouldn't mind single handedly taking care of that himself. Anything, as much as she needs.

Natsu groans loudly and shakes his hammock. No no no no! He has to stop, he can't let these dark deep secrets win! He won't loose!

Happy gets curious and swoops from the sofa over to Natsu's stomach.

"Why are you being so funny Natsu?" happy asked childishly.

"I'm not!" he refused making a face and turning on his side. Happy flew up momentarily only to land on his side.

"You hungry?"

"No. "

"You need to go potty?"

"No, happy."

"Have you taken a nap?"

"Happy, No!" He said vexed. Natsu picked the Exceed one-handedly by the head and placed him on the floor.

"Well, you need one" the blue exceed mocked taking things light-heartedly.

"Sorry happy, but I just wanna think some more."

"More like grump and frump" the cat joked and flew back onto the hammock and lay by Natsu's stomach.

"It's ok Natsu, I need a nap too" and with it a hearty yawn.

Natsu definitely felt better and after some silence drifted to sleep.

Despite getting calmed down, his lingering thoughts hadn't left him in his dreams.

He dreamt about Lucy… a lot not that he'd admit it, but not always like this. This was special.

He'd be dreaming about something mundane and because of course Lucy is with him almost all the time she's usually there. But the dream would take a sudden turn… when she was cooking food and he looked up to see the progress she was only wearing an apron. A part of him dreaded this visual que, but he couldn't deny he enjoyed it. Alot. She'd be herself, cute, charming, smart, sexy to say the least, aspecially funny… Then he'd wake up… And have to act like he didn't want to ram her on the kitchen table in only her apron… Wait, does she have one? Hmm… If not then he could inves… NoNoNoNo… She's not interested. Stop, oh my God…

Sitting up, the room had gotten dark with night, he had woken up out of breath, exhausted, irritable and sad. Fuck.


	4. 4 Why are you like this?

Natsu Lay on Lucy's bed deep in thought while Lucy got ready in the bathroom and Happy was enthusiastically eating a fish. The week had been fun, Natsu got into his normal mindset and even let some dude flirt with Lucy without a sweat. Lucy nabbed a quest with a high reward that the group could do. Things were looking up. On the other hand… they were going drinking with the team and more tonight. Thankfully they were coming to Lucy's so he wouldn't suffer alone this time and could even escape if he had to.

"Natsu, can you help me clean up a bit? I'm taking longer than I thought." Lucy asked thought the bathroom door.

"Do I gotta?" he replied with a groan.

"You stay here 90% of the time rent free! Plus you made most of the mess! You better do your part, and Happy too."

"Fine… Happ-Happy get back here!"

When Lucy got out of the bathroom she was met with the pair collapsed on the sofa and the apartment decent.

"Thanks you two, I'm just going to put on some clothes" she winked.

"You're wearing clothes Luce." Natsu mumbled.

"Yeah but I want to look good."

"You look fine, what's the big deal?"

"It's a big deal to me, now if people come, you answer the door ok?

Slightly irritated Lucy strutted back to her bathroom. Geeze trying to charm this guy is like flirting with a wall. She moaned to herself. How come she fell for the densest guy she had ever met? He wouldn't notice her flirting with him if she literally threw herself at him, let alone care that she would dress up for him, she ranted as she put on the outfit she had picked. This was all Levy's idea anyway, to initiate some flirting. She had been flirting with him all week!

Lucy stood for a moment taking in her outfit. Short strap dress that clung to her curves in deep red, with thigh high socks and heels. She then added a gold necklace that trailed down and into her cleavage. If this wouldn't work what would? This was even a bit much for a night of drinking with friends.

Why couldn't she just wear her normal clothes… was she trying to torment him? Who was she even getting ready for? It was just friends coming over. Natsu pondered irritable.

Lucy came out and Natsu didn't look. Act natural. Don't let it phase you. He repeated internally.

"Natsu? Can you help me fasten my dress?"

Oh God no why… Why this. Why would she do this? Please no.. Natsu panicked silently at the request. He then looked up and oh God… was she actually the devil? To his relief he managed to look unphased, a talent he was grateful for. Standing up he took in the sight, hot red dress with crossing straps on the back, hot stockings n hot shoes along with an aroma of fruity shampoo and perfume.

"Just the two strings at the bottom, can you pull a little and make a bow?"

Hanging himself on those strings is more what he wanted to do, but he did as asked.

"Why wear something you can't even put on without help?" natsu asked as he tugged and tied a bow ever so slightly touching her smooth warm skin in the process, tickling his nerves.

"Cus it looks good, wouldn't you agree?" Lucy asked turning to face him.

"It's dumb" he blurted out casually almost irritated.

Something cracked in Lucy. Natsu just sat back down seemingly un-wavered. Was he really this oblivious? Wait, what if he knew exactly what she was doing but didn't like her like that and brushed it off to spare her feelings. Or worse he thought she was gross and perverse! Lucy was stunned. A knock on the door broke the silence and Lucy rushed to the door.

The rest of the night Lucy avoided Natsu like the plague. And as she started to drink she tried to stay clung to Levy who she desperately wanted to tell the incident to, but she knew better considering the dragonslayers hearing. Thankfully Levy noticed her distress and acted accordingly. As the girls of the group got drunker the more she would forget herself and waver towards Natsu. Lucy started to look like a shark slowly circling its prey. Erza started antagonizing Juvia and Gajeel though her victims would rotate through the night, Natsu was butting heads with Grey as they competed in minuscule tasks, Wendy was passed out per usual, the Exceeds were doing the conga and Lucy ended up laying on Levy's lap and cried whilst her blue haired friend stroked her back and sang soft kitty with a smile and ever so often a giggle. What a mess.

After Erza had gone through everyone present she demanded strip-poker on the accounts of things being too boring. Lucy was horrible at strip-poker and usually lost most her clothes, she had hoped it wouldn't happen this time around due to her get up. Lucy begged for mercy but swiftly Erza hushed her with pure will and stubbornness. It didn't take long till she lost. First she took off her necklace to be safe, next time a stocking, which earned a roundabout blush with the next one equally enticing. When she lost next she cried as she gave up one shoe, knowing that if she took off her dress it would be the end of her. After losing the next one she pleaded to Erza to get to quit, but to no avail. Finally time came for her to remove something, getting denied after offering her hair tie she quickly realized Erza wanted revenge for losing her dress the last time. Lucy grit her teeth and slowly slid off the dress, revealing her sexy red lacy and semi see through bra, then her matching panties.

Everyone there made a commotion, the guys jaws dropped almost simultaneously, Erza was now entirely a shade of scarlet, Juvia rushed to cover Gray's eyes whilst shouting "LOVE RIVAL!!", Levy laughed at everyone's reactions, almost falling over and the exceeds who were trying to tend to Wendy froze. Lucy had rarely been so embarrassed in her life, she was as red as her lingerie and tried to cover up with her arms. Chaos toppling the one prior by tenfold filled the room, she was overcome with questions and reactions. It was too much. Lucy quickly fled to her bathroom and hid in her tub too drunk to think of anything else and cried.

What just happened? A shocked and confused silence drew over the table. Eventually all eyes were on Natsu.

"What?"

"Go fix things" Gajeel grunted.

"what did I do?"

"Nothing, now go fix it" Erza demanded.

Wasn't this her fault? Natsu, now more confused than before gave in and walked to the bathroom then disappeared inside to do as he was told and the normal commotion resumed.

"Luce?"

"What's wrong?"

"Go away." her whine muffled from her hands.

"What did I do?

"Nothing."

"Luce…"

"Just leave."

"What's going on?"

"Why do you care?" she cried.

"Do you hate me?" she asked in ernest.

Now he really didn't know what he did, the words shot him like an arrow.

"Am I disgusting?"

"What?"

"This is your fault. This never would have- if-" she burst into tears.

"Lucy, I don't know what you're talking about. I don't hate you, and you're not disgusting." He finally said and carefully sat on the closed toilet.

"That's not- what I- mean" she stammered through her tears.

What even the fuck? What? What does… what? What? And more of the sorts rollercoaster-ed through Natsu's mind. He was at a loss for words. What did she want???

"Lucy, I don't understand…"

"I know."

Natsu's mental just flipped a table. WHAT IS GOING ON.

"I'm sorry Lucy, but I don't know what you want…"

Lucy mumbled.

"What?"

She sat up, with her eyes damp and makeup a bit smudge-y and looked him in the eyes.

"You."

The word didn't register completely and Natsu froze.

"But you're either too dense or you hate me or urrghh, I don't know!" she collapsed back into the tub and into her hands.

"What?" is all natsu could muster.

"I'm sorry, you never asked for this, here I am selfishly ruining our perfectly good friendship. I'm sorry just please forget I said anything" she cried defeated.

"Lucy."

"...What.."

"Sit up"

"No, please just go"

"Lucy."

"What??" she sat up irritated.

She was shocked.

Her mind was blank.

Her face felt fuzzy, in an almost giddy way, as if she had butterflies but in her face, spreading out in search of escape but slowly gather up in her stomach. She wanted to melt into him and devour him at the same time.They were kissing. Momentarily she gave in letting her lids fall and pressed back.

After pulling away natsu just smiled that grin of his, fangs and all. Finally Lucy fully realized what had happened and hid her face into her hands and into his chest out of embarrassment. Natsu chuckled in response holding her close.


	5. 5 Good morning

The room was dimly lit with light escaping the curtains and a slight morning chill in the air. It was now 10 in the morning and Natsu carefully crept off of the bed. Gajeel and Levy had left with Lily, Juvia and Gray too. Erza was passed out on a pile of clothes on the table and Wendy and Carla were snuggled under a blanket in the sofa. Everything was a can and bottle clad mess with cards sprinkled about. Natsu snuck to get something to eat, his stomach had woken him up, no matter how much he wanted to keep on laying with Lucy he had to keep his priorities straight.

"I'm hungry too" Happy rubbed his eyes standing on the table behind him.

"Happy, you're awake. Here" Natsu poured his friend a glass of milk and threw him a fish.

"You take care of Carla and Wendy alright yesterday?" Natsu asked whilst rummaging through food options.

"Aye" happy responded with a full mouth, still yet to be fully alert.

"Looks like it, well done Happy." Natsu responded with a smile and a fistbump.

Having eaten Natsu returned to Lucy's bed where she was now gaining consciousness.

"You're awake."

"Good morning" she mumbled cutey under her stretch with a mewl at the end. "My head is killing me, I'm exhausted and I just woke up!"

Natsu chuckled "you drank a lot Luce. I'll get you water."

Natsu came back with water and painkillers. And sat next to Lucy on the bed.

"How bad was I?"

"Not that bad to be honest"

"Oh? I don't remember anything past Levy petting me. I'm glad I wasn't a burden this time."

"No problem"... Wait…. No… Natsu realized.

"So what happened? I want to know who to apologize to, to be safe. Also I'm just flat out curious of course."

Natsu stiffened. What would he say? How in the world was he going to tell her in a casual conversation that they both admitted to liking each other after a tornado of events? Well he could… wait, he could do it propper the next time around! She loves that mushy stuff!

Oh God no, Lucy grumbled internally as she remembered how trying to flirt with Natsu went. She remembered how irritated he seemed and wanted in that moment for the mattress to physically eat her. Why had she thought it was a good idea to flirt with her best friend? Idiot! she exclaimed mentally.

Lucy covered her head with a pillow "You said I wasn't that bad!" she whined after hearing Natsu tell her about the stripping poker. She knew what she was wearing, she knew how embarrassing it probably was and that she had to flee the country immediately.

"You, weren't bad but that doesn't mean a lot of stuff didn't happen" Natsu laughed.

"what happened after?" she muffled through the pillow.

"I calmed you down and we went to sleep."

"So I was a burden! Also stop sleeping in my bed you perv." she lightly glared at him.

"But I like your bed Luce. It's so soft~... Plus there's space, no need to be greedy" he flashed a cheeky grin.

"First of all, my bed. Second off start paying rent or else. And thirdly, thank you for taking care of me, I don't know where I would be without you. "

"Don't sweat it, I'll always be here so I might as well make sure you don't accidentally break a leg."

Thankfully Natsu was acting like his usual self, so Lucy felt no need to bring up her flirting just yet. They could just relax a bit. And after talking for a while they got up and Lucy made breakfast.

"Ughhhhh my head…." Erza moaned off of the clothing pile.

"Morning, you hungry?" Lucy asked as she ate with Natsu. She had made more than enough for everyone, even if natsu had already eaten.

"What time is it?" their rose haired friend mumbled holding her head.

"Noon-ish I think"

"That late?! Damn I said I'd come home!" Erza exclaimed as she started to bustle around finding her things.

"Hey hey, have breakfast before you leave. You coming home now won't change much, since you already slept here. Just apologize when you're there." Lucy tried to calm the startled beast in her living room.

"I suppose you're right Lucy. Fine I'll eat, but I have to hurry."

After Lucy washed her plate she went over to Wendy. The girl was still passed out snuggled up to Carla, almost too peaceful. But she should probably wake up, sleeping too much could make her more groggy.

"Wendy-chan? C'mon it's time to wake up, you too Carla. I made breakfast." Lucy softly nudged the small dragonslayer till she got movement in response.

"Lucy? Is it morning?" the girl rubbed her eyes holding Carla close.

"Actually it's noon but it's morning for us." she smiled helping Wendy up.

"Charla, it's morning." the girl tried to wake her feline counterpart.

After everyone had breakfast, Wendy and Charla went over to Fairy Tail but Erza went home to prepare for the mission. They were going to be traveling there for two days, all the way to the mountains. Some trolls were causing trouble for the village below, eating their food, taking livestock and some people. The reward that the town's mayor had put up caught Lucy's eye and she took it immediately after lightly looking over the contents. Seemed simple enough she thought. All they had to do was take the train in the evening to it's end destination and travel by foot the rest of the way, the rest was just brute force and getting payed.

Natsu didn't really have to go home due to all the things he needed already being there. Now he just had to wait for Lucy wich was taking forever to get ready for seemingly no reason at all.

"Luce… are you done yet?" he grumbled.

"Maybe Lucy has a date?" Happy snickered to himself.

"Shut up cat!" sounded through the bathroom semi muffled. Lucy figured that if crushing on Natsu wouldn't get her anywhere she might as well make herself available for flirting and meeting new people. This village could have some hot guys, she had no time to lose really. She had used up so much of her time just working and crushing on Natsu that she could almost feel her virginity come back. It had been so long since she dated anyone, and those times hadn't been very long lived or special. She had thought she was in love once but she knew now that she had been a young idiot, especially compared to how much she liked Natsu. Now satisfied with her look she was ready. Food and essentials packed, along with warm clothes, she only shivered at remembering the times she forgot… well, she had Natsu… NoNoNo no she had to stop thinking about him like that. Poor Natsu, was she becoming juvia?

Lucy shook her head and got out "Ready."

"Why ya so dressed up Luce?"

"I like looking good, that a crime?"

Fair enough, Natsu thought and they headed to the train station.


	6. 6 The village

The air was crisp and smelled of the local greenery, the grass coated in delicate frost wich crumbled satisfyingly with each step. They had gotten out of the train the next day to be welcomed with the gorgeous mountain scape, terrifyingly large pines, rolling hills, a lake and in the nape of the mountain hugging the body of water was presumably the village. It felt nice to get out of the city and feel so small once in a while, it was so peaceful Lucy thought as she mindfully kept pace next to Erza, who only looked calm and collected as usual despite the rouse of the latter day. Happy hovered casually chatting with Natsu. The Ice wizard seemed deep in thought and mildly frustrated but not with Natsu like usual, since he'd be open and verbal about it. They had been walking for half an hour and he had been so visibly irritated just recently she thought.

"What's up? You look a bit sour, you ok?" Lucy asked behind her.

"Hmm, I might be paranoid here… but small villages and farms mainly use furnaces, especially this high up, right? There's no smoke. They might just use magic, or unconventional ways to heat up and cook, but it still feels off. Not even sure if it's that which is bothering me." he admitted.

"Agreed, let's keep on our toes in case your right. I too feel the air is laced with eery smog." Erza stated stirn and unchanged.

Lucy now felt as if she had missed something, this place lifted her spirits so much, how was it that the two of them picked up on such a negative vibe?

An hour since they had left the train and Lucy now had to agree with her two friends, something felt off, gross almost, but tried not to think on it too hard. Natsu was now silent. he seemed as troubled as the rest if not more.

The closer the party got the quieter the atmosphere became, now it was painfully obvious that something was off, putting everyone on the defensive as they approached the town. Not a soul to be seen, no vendors, no children running and no people roaming. The further in they got, the messier things were, this beautiful ornate village now reduced to a shadow of calamity. Everything that hadn't been seemingly nailed down had been taken or broken and more and more household and shop doors were wide open, broken or hanning off one hinge. The village was humble in size and you could see to it's center even from the gate. The heart of town had a small and beautiful church, there the former chaos seemed at it's peak. Blood. Dried blood splatters here and there, and above the church door was writing. "We own you." Lucy read with a chill up her already cold back, giving her most painful goosebumps.

"Finally, you have arrived."

The whole group noticeably startled set eyes on an old frail woman standing behind them. The woman approached "Please, you have to help us." the party relaxed and payed careful attention.

"I'm the head of this here village, I sent the mission. We were set upon by trolls from the mountain, they took our food, our livestock and women along with a few men and children. The rest of us hide away in the church cellar. Please you must." she pleaded with begging hands.

Erza held the old lady's arm for support, she seemed unstable, even wounded.

"Where do we find their lair? Once we know we will set out immediately and set things straight." Erza said softly to the woman and sat her down on the church steps. If only Wendy was here to heal her Lucy thought with pity.

"Oh thank you young ones, go up to the mountain in the valley of the two most outer west side peaks, there you'll find old ruins going into the mountain. Our fate rests in your hands."

Once they had walked a bit from town Lucy noticed Natsu's tensity, he didn't seem to have calmed down like the rest.

"You ok?"

"Hmm… I don't know, something pisses me off and I don't know why."

"Oh? How so?"

"I don't know, never mind." he waved his hand in the air.

Weird… Let's hope all this just rubs him the wrong way lucy worried.

As they started going more uphill the more painful the frozen and strangely dry air got. Not chilling to the bone, but to any uncovered surface making lucy thankful for her last minute common sense, yet scared as eventually even her snowcoat seemed insufficient. After a while even Natsu looked visibly affected by the frost. Her face felt numb ether solely from cold or due to the pain being so overwhelming. No wind. No snowfall. Only a dormant white blanket and a sense of void. What is this she pondered agitated. The group as a whole ever slowing. They were ill equipped for this cold, yet this didn't seem to hold a candle to the weathers they had faced many a time. They should turn back Lucy thought in panic. She tried to speak but her muscles gave no response to her desperation and her feet gave no feeling to the sloppy wading in the snow, unable to stop due to her instincts telling her she'd freeze to death if she did not move. She could not separate from the rest, not that she could rationalize at all at that point, as her mentality was slowly covered in a blanket of fog, giving only her primal instincts the reins. A fade. She felt nothing as she slipped into darkness.


	7. 7 Cold stone

Cold metal enclosing his wrists refused to let him feel for his pained and groggy head. He felt almost nonexistent as he came to, inexplicably unaware of his own existence or any existence at all. He was truly blank. Only experiencing the sensations around him in the immediate moment, as the sounds of whistling wind and touch of cold stone started to register his consciousness trickled slowly back to his dome. Heavy pain weighed his skull. He now truly noticed the cold steel restraining him as he attempted to move and it alerted him with every attempt. He was in shackles. His heavy lids slowly letting his eyes try to focus. He was in a medium small cell with a small barred hole for a window to his left and a bar-wall with a door to his right, the walls out of dark stone and metal attachments in the wall. Someone was seemingly in there with him, shackled as he on the opposite end of the cell. On closer inspection and a sudden realization of the scent that reeked from them, he gathered that he stared at a corpse. This was not recent, for he stared at the eye sockets of a mummified woman. This was no ordinary woman no mere farmer for even a shopkeep wouldn't wear clothes like that, that was the attire of a tribal fighter, a wizard! The ever so slightly present tattoo of a guild snapped him into full consciousness. That was a Cait Shelter guild mark on her thigh. He had to get out of there immediately! Where were the others? Lucy, Happy, Grey and Erza? Were they captured like him? Where was he? As these thoughts ran through his head he decided to melt the cuffs, but nothing happened, he tried again with no avail, much to his confusion only to stop when he heard something approach. Lucy, he smelled her approach hastily with bare footsteps.

"Luce? Luce!"

"Natsu? I'm coming!"

He could see her from afar looking lost yet drawing closer, she held Happy in her hands and ran towards the end of the corridor where he was.

"I'm here" Natsu voiced to guide her through the dark, seeing her run to him in response. Now that she was close he noticed that she was nude, only covering up with the still unconscious Happy and her leg was also severely bruised.

"We have to get out of here, are you ok?" Lucy panted out through the bars.

"I'm fine, what happened to you?"

"Long story, we need to escape, they're after me." Lucy stood up and kicked the door in with a loud bang, once in she noticed the corpse and paused, taking in the gloomy sight.

"They've been draining the magic from unsuspecting wizards like her that come here for missions. I have no idea why or how but I know there's only us, the remains of the former victims and… them."

As Natsu wanted to ask further the echo of heavy and brash footsteps alarmed the pair. Natsu tried with brute force to break the cuffs but not soon enough. Lucy thrust Happy in to Natsu's lap and took a protective stance over him as three large and gray ape-like creatures thrashed through the doorway one after the other.

"There you are." one of them said panting grossly.

"Escaping to your lover are you?" another one snorted.

"Not before we're done with you" the last one growled with saliva dripping from his fanged and hound like mouth.

These creatures were ice-trolls, hunched over bulky creatures resembling big men with skin that looks like stone till it moved over their muscles.

"What do you say blondie? Wanna continue where we left off?" the first one said mockingly as they drew closer. But lucy didn't budge. Suddenly when they had come uncomfortably close a loud thud sounded as one of them crashed down. Lucy had knocked him out with her kick.

"Oh aren't you feisty, guess we'll have to kill you first!" one of the two yells irritated and they charge at her. She kicks one in the jaw, uses the momentum from the kick to spiral and do a hard low kick to the groin on the last troll. The crashes from the two echoed through the halls followed by Lucy falling to her knees.

"Luce!" Natsu exclaimed and frantically started pulling on his chains.

"I'm ok… it just hurt a bit, I'll live. Just give me a second." she reassured him and after a minutes pause she stood up wobbly and approached the beasts.

"Whatcha plan'nin?" he voiced worried.

"Taking care of them." she answered as she started to search the pouches attached to their loincloths, soon finding a single key.

"There." she said satisfied but then remembering her nakedness she rushed to cover herself. Lucy then stood up embarrassed and walked over to Natsu with the key.

"What?" he asked.

"Sorry about this, don't mean to be a pervert."

"What ya mean? We've seen each other naked plenty of times, plus you just kicked ass!" he proclaimed excitedly as she awkwardly fumbled with the lock, holding her breasts with the other hand as she crouched. "Why didn't you just do that in the first place? You can obviously take-em." he questioned as she gave up on the lock and stood up.

"Dunno. I just got worried about you guys. Didn't cross my mind to be honest." She admitted and turned to the pile of trolls to then painstakingly drag one of them out to the neighboring cellar followed by a click. She was always thinking of others first, he thought to himself.

"We now know what the keys for."

After removing the other two in the same fashion she sat down by Natsu, shaking from cold and pain, her feet and ankle now baring dark big bruises.

"Just let me rest a bit and I'll be fine."

"Luce, your legs."

"I'm not usually kicking a pile of rocks with my bare feet so they're not agreeing with me, I'm mainly just cold." she then picks up Happy for warmth.

"Hmm… take my scarf, I'd offer my vest but, I can't right now." he slightly rattles the chain.

"Thank you" she slid the scarf off him, attempted a small blanket and nestled to him. Her skin almost as cool as the stone, her body trembled and she drew deep breaths. He felt useless. All these problems he could fix if he wasn't stuck in chains, at least she had Happy and his scarf. No he couldn't just sit there he admitted to himself and started to strain the shackles, pulling forward with all his might. A loud knock sounded through the room followed by a sharp pain to the back of Natsu's head. He hadn't broken the chain. No, he had forced a large stone brick out of its place where it landed on his head.

"Ow." the pinkette yelped almost immediately grasping his head. After throwing the brick in front of him he put an arm around lucy and another under her legs.

"Natsu?" she asked as he drew her to his lap.

"You're cold right?" he replied holding her in such a way as to cover her up as much as he could, engulfing her in warmth and resting his chin on the top of her head.

After only a bit she had fully leaned into him. She was passed out, ether from exhaustion, pain or relief he didn't know. He had to do something. He couldn't just sit there and wait, as much as he wanted to hold her longer she and Happy needed him right now.

Natsu carefully lowered the stone brick behind him, careful to not alert the two. He then gathered lucy in his arms and covered her with his scarf as best he could, placing happy onto the dune of her lap further covering her. He had to find the others. The brick would hit his calves uncomfortably as he bolted through the hallways of the seemingly endless ill lit maze, only receiving light from the cellars like the one he had been in. Focusing his senses to pick up on any sign of their allies he wondered how lucy had even managed to find him at all. Natsu halted with a slide as he picked up on something, not quite sure what but he bolted towards the new beacon of hope. There it was again, but it was moving, fast. He ran as fast as he could to catch up till he heard the now apparent footsteps suddenly stop. Next thing he knew he crashed face first into an iron rod and slid onto his ass across the hall.

"Natsu? Lucy?"

"Ow… What the heck Erza?!"

The usually iron clad woman stood over him in surprise lowering the metal rod in her hand. She looked badly hurt on her shoulder and wore only a raggedy set of pants and a tunic along with matching cuffs with no chain.

"It seems you've found each other already, any idea where we could find Grey?"

"No idea, just found you by lookin around" he replied and rubbed his nose.

"Are they alright? What happened?" she questioned slightly tense as she scanned their surroundings.

"Happy's out cold and Lucy too. She's badly bruised. I'm fine, thanks for askin."

"Allright, we'll have to prioritize finding Grey before we can fully tend to them." she said as Natsu stood back up.

"Any ideas?"

"None. Seems I am as lost as you are in this horrid maze." she replied stern.

"Well let's keep on looking then, this place can't go on forever right?"

Whilst they ran Natsu filled Erza in on what Lucy had figured out and Erza agreed now worried more than ever for Grey. She had roughed up some trolls herself and rushed after the others immediately after, only to find one and one corpse and ultimately getting lost.

After running around for seemingly forever, having left the maze of cells and passed through many a different hallway and room all void of light and in ruin, they finally came across traces of ice. They were lead to a large room which looked as if it once was clad with decor and furniture but now ruined and neglected. The room had a small curve of stairs at one end leading to a huge ornate door.

"Erza?" The blonde breathed out dazed.

"Lucy, how are you feeling?" Erza asked concerned.

"I'm better now, but I'm freezing and kinda naked." she admitted and held Happy close.

"Here." Erza lifted up her arms to remove her tunic revealing her chest wrap and handed Lucy the garment.

"Are you sure, won't you get cold?" she reached out and took the top.

"I'll be fine, wear it, we'll need all the help we can get."

Lucy felt a little blush of joy hearing Erza say they need her and slid out of Natsu's hands.

"Turn around."

"Why? I'v been holding you like that for forever now."

"i don't know, just, please do." she pleaded softly.

Natsu groaned slightly and turned as she clothes herself.

"Thanks"

He turned around to see her tying a bow on the laces at the top of the neckline with her hair still tucked under the fabric and his scarf draped over her forearm. He approached her and as she finished he freed her hair from the garment and swung the scarf around her neck making her blush.

"There, we're all set." Natsu turned to the door ready to find his friend and face whatever he would find.


End file.
